This invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying rugs and more particularly an apparatus and method for hanging rugs for full display.
Retailers of area rugs frequently use elevated display racks to suspend and display area rugs. Typically, the area rugs measure 8 feet by 10 feet or 9 feet by 12 feet and commonly weigh anywhere from about 50 pounds to about 150 pounds. The display racks suspend the rugs in a generally planar vertical orientation with a number of rugs being suspended generally parallel to each other on a single display rack. An upper free edge of each rug is attached to a mounting bar of the display rack and the rug hangs vertically downward. The mounting bar and rug attached thereto can be pivoted about a generally vertical axis to provide access to and viewing of other rugs similarly suspended on the display rack. Display racks of this type are commonly used by retailers in stores, showrooms or the like to enable convenient viewing of the entire surface of numerous area rugs in a relatively compact space.
One problem associated with display racks for area rugs as described is the ability to safely, easily and conveniently lift and attach the rug to the display rack. Due to the size of the rugs themselves, the mounting bar to which the upper edge of the rug is attached is typically at least 12 feet above the floor. Furthermore, the rugs are usually in a rolled or tubular configuration for compact and convenient storage, shipping, and/or transport of the individual rugs. As a result, the rolled rug is typically 8 to 9 feet in length and weighs as much as about 150 pounds.
A current practice is for two or more individuals to position separate ladders below the mounting bar, collectively lift the rolled rug and climb their respective ladder while holding the rug. After each of the individuals is within reach of the elevated mounting bar, the rug is partially unrolled thereby exposing a free edge of the rug which is positioned proximate the mounting bar so that it can be clipped or otherwise attached thereto. While the rug is being attached to the mounting bar of the display rack, the individuals must simultaneously continue to hold the rug while balancing themselves and the rug atop the ladder. Each worker typically holds the rug with one hand while attempting to clip or attach the free edge of the rug to the mounting bar with another hand. Once the rug is attached to the mounting bar, each of the workers must gradually descend their respective ladders while unrolling the rug downwardly into the generally vertical and planar display configuration.
It will be appreciated that the above described technique for suspending an area rug on an elevated display rack is very time consuming, labor intensive, and requires at a minimum two people to accomplish the task. Additionally, it is potentially dangerous to the workers due to the weight of the rug and the elevated height at which the workers must hold the rug while attaching it to the display rack. Furthermore, the display racks are commonly located in a retail showroom and the above described operation must be accomplished in as quiet and unobtrusive manner as possible so as not to disrupt or annoy nearby customers and the like.
Accordingly, it has therefore been a primary objective of this invention to provide an improved apparatus and method to facilitate full display of a rug in a vertical orientation.
It has been a further objective of this invention to provide such an apparatus and method so that the rug can be attached to a display rack in a timely, safe and quiet manner.
It has been a still further objective of this invention that the operation of attaching and displaying the rug on the elevated display rack can be accomplished by a single individual.